Home Is The Warrior
by GibbsGirlAbby
Summary: Gibbs returns from his Marine Reserve duty and finds Abby waiting for him. Established Gabby relationship.


**Here is the Gabby with the sex, finally. Established relationship Gabby, rated T/M for, well, sex. This story came from watching the JAG episodes that introduces our NCIS team, and that Harm Rabb mentions that Gibbs is still a Marine Reservist. Plus, I love thinking of Gibbs in uniform.**

**Don't own NCIS or any of the characters.**

**Home Is The Warrior.**

**"_Home is the sailor, home from the sea,_ _And the hunter home from the hill."_—Robert Louis Stevenson, Requiem_._**

"Home is the warrior, home from the wars."

Gibbs smiled as he took in the picture of Abby in his room, on his bed. She was on her knees, bouncing with excitement, wearing his oldest NIS tee shirt and probably nothing else. Her pigtails swung with each bounce, her green eyes snapping with mischief. His duffle landed with a thud as he dropped it on the floor, removing his cover and walking to the bed. "I think you have the quote wrong, Abs," he said.

Abby waived off his comment. "I know, it's 'Home is the sailor' but you're not a sailor, you're a Marine." She sighed as he finally approached the bed, standing within inches of her. "You're my Marine."

Gibbs tossed his cover onto the bed, his hands reaching out and pulling her close as their lips met. They both moaned at the contact, finally, after six weeks apart. Gibbs' hands tightened on her hips as he deepened the kiss, searching her mouth and finding the sweet taste of Caf-Pow and the spicy taste of Abby. Her arms snaked around his neck, pulling them closer together. Gibbs heard Abby react when she felt his hardness pressing against her stomach. _Six weeks…_

The six week separation was really only supposed to be two, as Gibbs had left for his usual two-week stint as a Marine reservist. While being sent across the country to Camp Pendleton instead of serving closer at Quantico was not out of the ordinary, the fact his reserve duty kept getting extended was the frustrating part. First one week, then two, then three until finally he was told his sixth week in California would probably be his last. He didn't want to get Abby's hopes up so he didn't tell her he was coming home, but somehow she knew.

"How did you know I would be home tonight?" he asked, finally breaking their kiss to run his mouth hotly along her neck, nibbling at the spider web tattoo before moving up to her ear. "Or did you just stay here like this for the last four weeks, on the off chance I'd be home?" he whispered as his teeth bit down on the tender flesh.

Abby sucked in a breath as his actions sent a shiver down her spine. "With you, I leave nothing to chance," she explained, her own teeth making inroads on his lips and jaw. "I just checked the flight manifest from Pendleton every day, and saw you were on it today." She nipped a bit harder on his lower lip. "I could barely make it through the day, knowing you be home tonight." Her hand snaked between them, rubbing against his hardness, making him groan. "And really, you should have called and told me." Her head moved back a bit to look at his eyes. "That was very wrong of you, not letting me know."

"Happened too fast," he said, pulling them even closer together, her hand trapped between them. He captured her mouth again, hard and deeper than before. His own hand made the journey under her tee-shirt and sure enough, she was going commando. He gripped one of her thighs, separating her legs and making a quick foray between, heart thudding as he felt her slick heat.

He shifted just a bit and felt Abby's hand starting to work on his belt. "Wait," he said, still her work. "I need to shower, I smell like…"

He didn't finish that though as Abby's mouth once more covered his. "Uh, huh," she said, smiling against his lips. "You smell just fine, Gunny." Abby nuzzled Gibb's neck before moving down his chest. Gibbs smelled of sweat and man, gunpowder and coffee. Abby breathed deep, her pulses quickening at his scent. "You smell like a Marine, and that's what I want tonight."

"Is that right?" Gibbs replied, smiling at her description.

"Hmm, that's right," Abby agreed. Her nimble fingers worked at the buttons on his uniform blouse, slipping it down his arms. "And I get to unwrap you tonight, too."

"Unwrap?"

She ignored his comment. "Six weeks ago I saw you off, wearing this uniform, and all I've thought about since then is getting it off you." She looked down, frowning. "Where are your boots?"

"Downstairs," he explained, hands working his belt free. "They were too dirty to come inside…Jesus, Abby." Gibbs swore as her hands burrowed under his tee-shirt, lightly scraping her nails across his chest. She worked the shirt up his stomach, lifting his arms as she went until it finally flipped over his head and he was bare to her gaze.

"My Marine," she said again, her lips going to the scar high on his left shoulder. He felt her kiss her way down to the second scar, this one older, lower and closer to his heart. Her mouth traveled across his chest to the third scar, long and thin.

Gibbs worked his hands once again under her tee, tugging it off in a quick motion. He swiftly bent her back across his arm, her breasts uplifted and inviting. His mouth latched on, sucking and biting and oh, god, she tasted good… Her hands were at his belt. Soon he felt the cool air on his cock, then Abby's hot hands, running his length, squeezing strongly. His own hand reached down to find her hotness once again, sliding between her legs, slipping fingers inside, thumb working its magic. His mouth attached her other breast as his hand worked her clit, swallowing her moans, drinking in her sighs. Gibbs kept up his assault, harder and harder, his fingers moving in and out until he felt the shivers just start and he pulled away.

"Gibbs!" Abby protested as this fingers stopped. She twisted against him, wanting…needing his hands on her core again. Gibbs didn't reply, and Abby opened her eyes to look at him. His eyes were blazing with need, a need that matched, even exceeded her own. In a swift move, Gibbs pulled Abby close again, twisting fast and tumbling them both onto the bed. He kicked off his pants and shorts, pulling Abby up on the bed and flipping her once more. Abby's head whirled as Gibbs pulled her around a third time and before she could get her bearings and clear her dizzy head he was settling between her thighs and surging inside.

They both froze, each absorbing the feel of their joining. Gibbs searched her face, watching the emotions fly across her features, her green eyes opening to stare straight into his. Gibbs knew how to read eyes. He could read what people were thinking, feeling. Abby's eyes, Gibbs saw, were shining with not just sexual excitement, but love.

He hoped his reflected the same.

Slowly, softly, he began to move, thrusting in and out in and out. His hands linked with Abby's as he felt her legs encircle his hips. Increasing his speed, he watched as her eyes fluttered closed, her breath beginning to catch, her muscles tightening around him. He quickened even more, his own climax building with each stroke. Abby writhed under him, so close. She twisted to get closer, her legs clenching around him tightly. Gibbs let go of her hands, moving one of his between them, one under Abby's his to pull them together even tighter. With a flick of his hand on her most sensitive spot, she came. Her climax pulled his own, milking him to completion, his hoarse voice shouting her name and his spent body collapsing on top of her.

When he could think again, Gibbs shifted tried to shift off of Abby, only to be stopped by her arms and legs, keeping him on top of her. He lifted onto an elbow, looking down at her, smiling at her determined face. "I'm too heavy," he said, shifting once again. She still refused to let go, so Gibbs took both of them over, keeping Abby attached but with her now on top of him. He pulled up the bed spread to cover their cooling bodies.

She snuggled closer, her head moving under his chin to rest on his chest. "I missed you," she said softly. "I missed you a lot." She tightened her arms on him. "I'm not letting you go away like that again."

Gibbs chuckled. "You're going to have to eventually, Abby," he explained, smiling as she felt her shake her head. "You'd have me disobey orders?" He laughed as she nodded against his chest. "Then I'd be thrown in the brig, and we'd be separated anyway."

Abby raised her head to look at him. "Oh!" She shook her head, pig tails flying again, one sticking to her sweat soaked skin. "That would be way worse! Gibbs in the brig!" Visions of Gibbs behind bars flitted through her mind.

He smiled, reaching up to release her pig tail, pulling on it a bit. "Let's not worry about it now, okay?" He tucked her head back under his chin. "We have a year until I leave again."

"Yeah, you're home now." She yawned loudly. "Home from the wars…"

Gibbs smiled again, kissing the top of Abby's head as she slept. He reached up, turning off the lamp and pulling Abby even closer. As he drifted off to sleep, he knew Abby was right. As long as she was in his arms and in his bed, he was home.


End file.
